Syncretic (list by deity)
This is a comprehensive list of all syncretic-forms of deities listed in alphabetical order, each section is subdivided according to the pantheons of origin for the syncretics listed. All sections marked with an X''' and that have had their lists collapsed have had all known syncretic-forms listed out and are considered complete. All syncretic names marked with a ''' indicate that all syncretics involved in that form have been marked in each names respective section. All syncretics specifically paired with any partnered syncretic-forms are noted in parentheses according to their related syncretic-deities. =Abraxas= =Agni= Indian *'Agni-Varuna-Mitra Varuna/Mitra' *'Plural Varuna Varuna/Mitra/Indra/Aryaman' =Anubis= Egyptian/Greek *'Anubis-Cerberus Cerberus' *'Hermanubis Hermes' *'Anubis-Hades Hades' =Aphrodite/Venus= Greek Aphrodite *'Aphrodite Astarte Astarte' =Apollo Greek/Roman= Greek/Hurrian (Greek) *'Apollo-Lairbenos Teshub {paired with Artemis-Leto}' Roman (Roman) *'Apollo Janus Janus {paired with Diana Iana}' *'Janus (Sun) Janus {paired with Jana (Moon)}' =Ares/Mars= =Argus Panoptes (X)= Greek *'Helios Panoptes Helios' **'Zeus Panoptes Zeus' =Artemis/Diana= Greek Artemis *'Artemis-Leto Leto {paired with Apollo-Lairbenos}' *'Artemis Kore (Kore)' Roman Diana *'Diana Iana Iana {paired with Apollo Janus}' *'Jana (Moon) Janus {paired with Janus (Sun)}' *'Diana Lucina Lucina' =Athena/Minerva= Greek Athena *'Athena Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' =Despoina (X)= Greek *'Artemis Despoina Artemis' *'Aphrodite Despoina Aphrodite' *'Persephone Despoina Persephone' **'Kore Despoina (Kore)' *'Demeter Despoina Demeter' *'Hecate Despoina Hecate' =Dionysus/Bacchus= Greek Dionysus *'Dionysus-Phanes (Orphic) Phanes' Greek/Egyptian Dionysus *'Dionysus-Osiris/Osiris/Dionysus Osiris' **'Alexandrian Aion Aion' *'Serapis Osiris/Apis' **'Aion Plutonius Pluto (Roman)' **'Sarapis Saturn (Roman) (paired with Isis Ops)' Greek/Indian Dionysus *'Indian Dionysus Shiva' =Eros/Cupid= Greek Cupid *'Eros Protogenus Phanes' =Eubuleus= Greek *'Dionysus Euboulos (Orphic) Dionysus' *'Zagreus Euboulos (Orphic) Zagreus' *'Zeus Euboulos Zeus/Hades' Greek/Roman *'Plouton Euboulos Pluto' =Fenrir (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati ' **'Fenris Sköll Sköll {paired with Fenris Mánagarmr} ' **'Fenris Mánagarmr Hati {paired with Fenris Sköll} ' **'Garmsúlfr Garmr ' *'Fenfreki Freki {paired with Gerigandr} ' =Freki (X)= Norse *'Fenfreki Fenrir {paired with Gerigandr} ' =Garmr (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati ' **'Garmsúlfr Fenrir ' *'Gerigandr Geri {paired with Fenfreki} ' =Geri (X)= Norse *'Gerigandr Garmr (paired with Fenfreki) ' =Hades/Pluto= Greek Hades *'Zeus Meilichios Zeus/Meilichios' *'Zeus Euboulos Zeus/Eubuleus' *'Dionysus Eubouleus Dionysus/Eubuleus' *'Zeus-Hades-Dionysus Zeus/Dionysus' Roman Pluto *'Pluto Summus-Manium Summanus ' =Hati (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati ' **'Fenris Mánagarmr Hati {paired with Fenris Sköll} ' =Helios/Sol= Greek Helios *'Apollo Helius Apollo' **'Apollo Helios (Orphic) Dionysus/Asclepius' *'Helios Hyperion Hyperion' *'Helios Panoptes Panoptes' **'Zeus Panoptes Zeus' *'Zeus Tallaios Zeus' *'Phoebus Helios Phoebe' *'Cronus Helios Cronus' *'Helios Phaëton Phaethon' Greek/Roman Helios *'Helios Mithras Mithras' Greek/Egyptian Helios *'Helios Harpocrates (Harpocrates)' Roman Sol *'Sol-Invictus/Sol Elagabla Elagabalus' **'Jupiter-Invictus Jupiter' **'Mars-Invictus Mars' **'Hercules-Invictus Hercules' **'Apollo-Invictus Apollo' **'Silvanus-Invictus Silvanus' **'Mithras-Invictus Mithras' Roman/Greek Sol *'Sol Apollo Anicetus Anicetus' Norse Sol *'Sunnǭ Solís Sunna' =Hercules/Heracles= =Horus= Egyptian *'Horus Atum Atum' *'Golden Horus Osiris Osiris' =Janus= =Kourotrophos (X)= Greek *'Athena Kourotrophos Athena' *'Artemis Kourotrophos Artemis' *'Aphrodite Kourotrophos Aphrodite' *'Hera Kourotrophos Hera' *'Demeter Kourotrophos Demeter' *'Hestia Kourotrophos Hestia' *'Hecate Kourotrophos Hecate' *'Ge Kourotrophos Gaea' *'Apollo Kourotrophos Apollo' *'Hermes Kourotrophos Hermes' *'Leto Kourotrophos Leto' *'Zeus Kourotrophos Zeus' *'Eileithyia Kourotrophos Eileithyia' =Leucothea= Greek *'Ino Leucothea Ino' *'Halia Leucothea Halia' =Meilichios= Greek *'Zeus Meilichios Zeus/Hades' *'Ploutos Meilichios Plutus' =Melinoë (X)= Greek *'Hecate Melinoë Hecate' *'Persephone Melinoë Persephone' =Nodens (X)= Celtic/Roman *'Neptune Nodons Neptune' *'Mars Nodons Mars' *'Mercury Nodons Mercury' *'Silvanus Nodons Silvanus' =Odin= =Persephone= Greek *'Artemis Kore (Kore)' =Phoebe (X)= Greek *'Phoebus Helios Helios' *'Phoebus Apollo Apollo' *'Phoebe Selene Selene' *'Phoebe Artemis Artemis' =Poseidon/Neptune= =Potnia (X)= Greek *'Potnia Demeter Demeter' *'Potnia Athana Athena' *'Potnia Persephone Persephone' **'Potnia Kore (Kore)' *'Potnia Artemis Artemis' *'Potnia Hera Hera' *'Potnia Gaia Gaea' =Potnia-Theron= Minoan/Greek *'Artemis Potnia-Theron Artemis' *'Diktynna Potnia-Theron Britomartis' =Quirinus (X)= Roman *'Jupiter Quirinus Jupiter' *'Mars Quirinus Mars' *'Janus Quirinus Janus' =Soter (X)= Greek *'Zeus Soterios Zeus' *'Poseidon Soter Poseidon' *'Dionysus Soter Dionysus' *'Apollo Soter Apollo' *'Asclepius Soteri Asclepius' =Soteria (X)= Greek *'Hecate Soteria Hecate' =Sköll (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati ' **'Fenris Sköll Sköll {paired with Fenris Mánagarmr} ' =Summanus (X)= Roman *'Jupiter Summanus Jupiter ' *'Pluto Summus-Manium Pluto ' =Thanatos/Letus= Greek Thanatos *'Hermes Psychopompos Hermes' *'Eros Thanatos Eros' *'Hesperos Theos Hades' Roman Letus *'Mars Mors Mars' *'Pluto Mortis Pluto' *'Letus Orcus Orcus' =Thor (X)= Norse *'Ziu Tyr/Odin' Norse/Roman *'Thunraz Jovis Jupiter' *'Thunraz Hercule Hercules' *'Thunraz Vulcanus Vulcan' Norse/Indian *'Thunraz Indra Indra' =Tyr= =Urania (X)= Greek *'Aphrodite Urania Aphrodite' =Varuna= Indian *'Vouruna-Mitra/Mitra-Varuna Mitra' *'Agni-Varuna-Mitra Agni/Mitra' *'Varuna-Indra Indra' *'Plural Varuna Agni/Mitra/Indra/Aryaman' Indian/Greek *'Uranus Varuna Ouranos' *'Poseidon Varuna Poseidon' Indian/Roman *'Neptune Varuna Neptune' Indian/Norse *'Woden Varuna Odin' *'Vornir Varuna Vörnir' Indian/Japanese (Japanese aspect) *'Suiten Amenominakanushi Amenominakanushi' =Wadjet= Egyptian *'Wadjet-Hathor Hathor' *'Wadjet-Mut Mut' *'Wadjet-Naunet Naunet' *'Wadjet-Bast Bast' *'Mut-Wadjet-Bastet Mut/Bast' *'Sekhmet-Wadjet Sekhmet' *'Nekhbet-Wadjet Nekhbet' *'Isis-Wadjet Isis' =Zeus/Jupiter= Greek Zeus *'Zeus-Hades (Orphic) Hades' **'Kronian-Zeus Kronos' **'Plouton-Zeus Plutus' *'Zeus-Zagreus (Orphic) Zagreus' *'Zeus Ktesios Ktesios' Roman Jupiter *'Jupiter Summanus Summanus ' Category:Syncretics (Mythos conceptual character-fusions) S1